Captive II:The Rebel
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: After finding out about Leo and Cho-Uta, Raph takes the initiative and tells his family about his own secret…Adreana…but on his way to pick her up to introduce her to the family, the man she's been trying to hide from shows up…and all Hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

~8pm~

The door to the lair opened and someone came rushing down the ramp.

"LEONARDO!" a woman's voice screamed.

Leo jerked around, frowning as Caleb woke and started wailing in his room.

Don, Mikey, and Master Splinter poked their heads out of their rooms, confusion obvious on their faces.

Leo stumbled back slightly after she collided with him.

He pushed her back and gave her a startled look over.

"They took him!" she sobbed.

"Who took who?" Leo asked as she proceeded to sob against him.

The others walked up and gave him a questioning look.

He shot them a helpless look with as much confusion evident as possible.

"They took RAPH!" she sobbed.

Everyone froze.

The color drained from Leo's face because he knew who this had to be.

"Adreana?" Leo asked with a whisper.

She nodded, her blonde hair falling around her face.

Leo recovered from his shock and swallowed slowly before firmly gripping her shoulders and pushing her back.

"Who took Raph?" Leo demanded, griping her arms and making her look at him.

"Hun," she choked out.

Time seemed to still as everyone froze.

Hun had Raphael.

**A/N: Dun…dun…dun…. "grins" a new angst story begins…**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_There was the click of the lock on the window as he turned the key._

_He slipped in and relocked the window._

"_Adre?" he asked._

"_In here!" came a soft call._

_He cocked his head,_

"_What are you doing?" he growled as he walked towards her voice._

"_Oh nothing," she replied._

"_Adre come on let's go. I've got my bike and your helmet. You wanted to go out tonight…lets __**GO**__." he growled as he walked down the hall._

_He froze, jaw dropping._

_She was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, arms resting against the frame with a black silk robe half-off of her._

_Underneath was a rich, ruby red lace bra and a lace thong._

"_You don't like it," she sighed as he remained frozen, staring at her in silence._

_The cognitive part of his brain trying to overcome the hormone fueled side._

_He struggled to respond, but his amber eyes scraped over her figure._

_From her pixie hair cut, with her blonde hair, her bright green eyes, her sun kissed skin to her fit and lithe frame._

"_I'll go change I guess…" she sighed, turning and starting to enter her room. _

_She never got the chance as he leapt forward and scooped her up, kicking the door closed behind him._

_Her shriek of laughter reverberating down the hall._

**~1 week before~8pm~**

April had chosen to take Caleb for the evening so Leo could have some down time.

Some brotherly bonding or training for the night.

April glanced at the sleeping infant as he gave a soft whimper.

He had gained weight nicely over the past few months and to Leo's relief Caleb's carapace had finally hardened as well as his plastron.

The boy had four fingers, one more than his father and one less than his mother, two toes like his father and his face reflected a human's more than his father's did. His skin was still green but it was paler on his face.

Currently the boy had a pale blue hat on, with a matching set of PJ's and he was sleeping in a playpen with his favorite blanket laying over him.

April smiled before returning to starting up the coffee pot and then slipping toward her room to change into her PJ's.

A soft knock and the sound of the door opening went unnoticed.

A slender red-head slipped into the room and paused at the sight of the play-pen.

"April?" the red-head called softly as she peeked at the infant, "who is this little-Oh My GOSH!"

The girl jerked back startling the sleeping infant and setting him off in a series of panicked shrieks.

April shot out of her room and scooped up Caleb who calmed slightly as he found himself in familiar arms.

"Robyn!" April hissed, "why didn't you knock?"

"It's _green_!" Robyn gasped.

April resisted the urge to shout at her younger sister as she soothed and calmed the trembling infant.

Like Leo, loud, sudden, sounds, movement, and light scared him. Leo was doing better, Caleb was still adjusting.

"Robyn please just shut up for a second and let me calm him down," April hissed.

Robyn stopped and gave the whimpering infant a look that clearly portrayed her regret at scaring him.

"Him?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," April sighed as Caleb finally relaxed and snuggled into her, rubbing his hands against her and nuzzling.

April had learned from Don that the nuzzling motion was instinctive to them for sent marking family.

She had asked about it after she saw Leo do the same motion to Caleb more than once.

It made her smile to know that Caleb considered her family.

"Where did he…come from?" she asked.

April sighed before focusing on the infant.

"I'll tell you the whole story after he's back to sleep," April replied.

"Can…can I hold him?" Robyn asked.

April gave her a startled look.

"You just freaked out and now you want to hold him," April asked.

"I didn't mean to scare him sis. He just startled me…I didn't expect him to be green" Robyn replied with a annoyed tone.

April sighed and with a shake of her head she declined her sister's request.

"Sorry sis, he's really nervous around new people. He's finally figured out I'm family and he's nearly six months old now," April sighed.

"Oh," Robyn whispered.

April kissed the top of Caleb's head and cuddled the infant.

"Isn't he a little small for six months?" she asked after a second.

April chuckled.

"Yeah but he's doing a lot better than he was…I'll tell you the whole story here in a bit," April replied.

**~1 week before~ 9pm~**

"So they consider you like a sister?" Robyn asked as April finished the tale about the guys.

"Yes," April sighed, "Caleb showed up with Leo after he'd been missing for three months. Both of them were malnourished, dehydrated, and battered quite badly. Leo is finally back on his feet, gaining strength and training like a maniac again."

The lights suddenly flickered and died.

April stood up and Robyn gave a little squeak of fear.

Then suddenly the lights flicked back on.

April gasped at the sight of the Foot Elite in front of her.

He chuckled coldly.

"Hello Mrs. Jones," he whispered.

"What do you want," She hissed.

"The infant of course…the Blue Demon will not risk his offspring's safety," the Elite replied.

"You'll have to go through me," she replied coldly.

"Very well," he replied.

But before the Elite could move a shouted war cry and a flash of silver made the Elite dart aside.

Robyn squeaked in terror as a flash of green, black, and silver attacked the Elite.

April darted toward Caleb, scooped the terrified infant up and dragged her sister behind her.

"What was that!" Robyn cried as April pushed her into the safe room that Don had built for her and Casey.

"That was Daddy," April managed.

"But I thought he wore blue!" she managed to sputter.

"He's in mourning," April replied before sitting down and comforting Caleb.

A few minutes later the door opened and April tensed.

"April? Dudette you ok?" Mikey asked as he peeked in.

"Mikey," April breathed in relief, "is it safe?"

"Yes," came a gruff response,

"Hey Raph," April greeted as he stepped into sight," Where're Leo and Don?"

"Leo's in the kitchen getting stitched up by Don," Mikey replied, "is the little dude alright?"

The infant whimpered.

"Yeah, just scared," April replied, "guys this is my sister Robyn."

"Hello Dudette," Mikey greeted.

"Hi," she managed to stammer, eyeing Raph's fierce frame nervously.

"Eh…don't worry Raphie doesn't bite," Mikey chuckled, noticing her look.

Robyn laughed nervously.

April chuckled.

"Really Robyn…he's a softie, give him a baby and he's like putty," April laughed as she handed Caleb to his red-clad uncle.

Raph scowled but cradled the infant protectively.

"Pushy broad," he growled.

April laughed before slipping out into the kitchen to see Leo sitting with Don examining his side.

Robyn giggled nervously as Raph, true to April's word, became like putty as Caleb nuzzled him.

They followed April into the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted a relaxing night," April asked as she spotted Leo.

Leo grimaced as Don's fingers found the tender area.

"I said I wanted the night off from jumping up every five seconds to check on Caleb," Leo muttered.

"Of which he decided to go for a run because he was so antsy about him that he figured he'd just pick him up early. Got cornered by a squadron of the Foot and Karai," Don rattled off.

Leo gave Don an annoyed look.

"What? It's the truth….you hardly sat still the whole time," Don laughed.

Leo rolled his eyes, smiling at the sight of his young son in Raph's arms.

Leo now wore a black mask, with a thin line of blue in the middle, black arm guards, and the hilts of his swords were wrapped in black.

Leo had been in mourning since the night he told his family about Cho and his captivity, his period of mourning ended in a week and then he would be allowed to be the leader of his team in name again, not just in spirit and then and only then could he truly return to formal training.

"Is he-?" Leo started to ask.

"He's fine," Raph stated firmly.

Leo relaxed.

**~Present~9pm~PD Headquarters~**

Raph groaned as he sat up slowly, his arms shaking slightly as his hands braced his weight against the floor.

With a grunt he sat up fully and looked around.

He was in a dark room, no light save the glimmer under the doorway, all of his gear was gone, and he was alone.

"I hope by not seeing Adre that means she got away" he mumbled, grimacing as he felt the bruises and sore muscles as he stumbled to his feet, "now to get the shell out of here."

He scanned the dark room, searching for any possible way out.

Just then the door banged open and he whipped around hands forming fists.

_So whose this guy you're trying to hide from?_

"_My father," she spat bitterly._

"_Vague…but an answer," he muttered._

"_Smarta**," she muttered._

"_Give me a name sweet cheeks" he replied sarcastically._

_She shot him a pointed glare to which he simply glared back._

"_Hunter Sevinson," she muttered, "Goes by Hun on the streets."_

"_Your father is the leader of the PD's?" he shouted, instantly jumping to the defensive._

"_I never said I was proud of my parenthood," she muttered._

"Hello Raphael," Hun chuckled coldly, "where's my daughter?"

"Wait…someone as ugly as you can have a daughter? I feel sorry for the kid," Raph spat back sarcastically.

Hun's eyes narrowed dangerously.

**A/N: the first part with Leo/April/Robyn was sort of a "catch up" piece sort of let you know how things were before Raph got caught.**

**Don't you love Raphie's attitude sometimes? ^^**

**Reviews Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_He just left the lair to go get her when he thought he saw a car trailing him._

_He frowned under his helmet as the vehicle turned the corner._

"_Paranoid as Fearless," he muttered softly, shaking his head with a chuckle, "what am I thinkin'? No one knows I'm hidin' her."_

_He pulled into an alley along side a rundown brownstone apartment building, of which there was only one inhabitant._

_And the place only looked like it was about to collapse; and for a reason, no one would try to go in there._

_He pressed a button on the front of his bike and waited a few seconds before driving straight into the wall, and through it._

_He ended up inside a garage-like gap inside the lower part of the building. _

_Don had set this place up back when they lost the warehouse, Raph had made use of it after they moved into a new warehouse closer to the new lair. _

_This building still had the camouflage intact in case while they were on patrol and something happened that they needed medical fast or in case someone got stuck topside in daylight._

_There were two other buildings Don had rigged up like this, scattered across their normal patrol lines._

_This was the one where Raph had hid his Nightwatcher attire while Leo was away, as well as his bike…and now Adre was hidden in the main "house" area on the top floor._

_He pulled his helmet off before sighing and looking around._

_His Nightwatcher bike sat in the corner, the metal frame glimmering slightly._

_He smirked._

_Even though he rarely rode the heavier and more powerful bike anymore, he still kept it up…he'd never sell it._

"_Raph?" came a nervous squeak from the top of the stairs._

"_Adre…what if it would've been Leo? Or worse yet, your dad," he snapped._

"_I'd would've ran like hell was after me," she replied simply. _

_He rolled his eyes at her and sighed._

_There were only two entrances in here._

_Either one of the specially locked windows, of which only himself, his brother's, his Sensei, and April and Casey had keys to or the secret garage door, making this a very safe place._

_Nevertheless she should be more careful, Don would freak if he came in here and found a stranger, Leo might just kill her merely from the shock of finding her there, Mikey…he'd probably befriend her._

_He shook his head and muttered softly before getting up._

_It happened then._

_Raph jerked around as gunfire erupted._

_Then he realized his mistake…he hadn't shut the door behind him._

_Adre's scream focused him._

"_RUN!" he shouted._

~3am ~

Raph groaned as he sat up slowly, the heavy chains on his arms and the shackles on his ankles were freezing, the floor he was sprawled on wasn't much better.

He struggled to figure out where he was and groaned, shivering slightly.

Every inch of him hurt.

It was _very_ dark.

As he started to move he felt as well as heard the shackles grate against the ground.

Then he remembered and groaned in frustration, hands balling into fists before he slowly sat up.

The temperature in the room was too cold for a cold-blooded being, but he would have to stay conscious, he would have to focus.

Too bad that was more of Fearless's thing.

~4pm~

Leo was pacing in frustration as Don frantically tried to locate their brother.

Adre was being comforted at the table by April and Splinter.

She was shook up pretty bad and unable to formulate much more that frantic whimpers for them to help Raph.

They hadn't gotten the full story yet, other than what Leo had told them about Raph introducing her to the family, they had no clue what had happened.

Caleb was finally asleep again allowing the frantic family to work as a team as they searched for Raph.

"Got HIM!" Don's shout alerted them.

Leo whipped around so fast April heard his joints pop and flinched, Splinter seemed to cringe as well.

By some miracle Caleb remained asleep.

"Leonardo you must calm yourself," he stated firmly.

Leo shot his father a frustrated look before returning it with an apologetic one.

He was stressed that was obvious, and he knew what it was like being in bondage, of course he was worried.

"Show me!" Leo ordered, leaping forward to Don's seated frame.

Don jumped slightly as his elder brother invaded his personal bubble.

Leo's eyes glued themselves to the screen as his breathing became erratic as he spotted the limp, battered figure on the floor.

"Raph," Leo squeaked softly.

Don gave him a startled glance, that was not a normal sound Leo made.

Raph moved on the screen, sluggishly, but he moved.

"Is he ok?" came a whisper.

They turned to see Adre standing with the others, tears on her cheeks.

Leo glanced back at Raph before answering.

"He's hurt…but ok," Leo replied softly, gently.

Adre nodded closing her eyes.

_She turned when she heard the window's lock click open, nearly panicking until she recognized the red bandana._

"_Raph?" she whispered as he staggered into the room._

_He was in his Nightwatcher suit, but something was wrong._

"_Raph?" she squeaked._

_He dropped to his knees and moved a hand to his side._

"_Lock the window," he managed,_

_She took the key from him and locked the mentioned item before scrambling back to his side._

"_What happened?" she demanded._

"_Got cocky…the guy pulled a gun I didn't see…should've been payin' better attention," he grunted._

"_You got shot?" she squeaked in panic._

"_Breathe woman, it grazed me," Raph muttered._

"_Get the suit off, I'll grab the medical kit," she ordered, blatantly ignoring his comment._

_He glared after her but slowly moved to the bed and sat heavily as he worked on getting the suit off, grimacing as the metal-like cloth brushed against bruises._

_The cover for his carapace clattered to the ground after rolling off of the bed and the upper part of his suit fell away._

_He examined his side carefully, before looking at his injured left shoulder._

"_Peachy," he grumbled as he recognized torn muscle in the limb._

"_I thought you said it grazed you!" she shrieked when she returned._

"_Oh for goodness sake chill woman," he spat._

"Stubborn fool," Adre mumbled softly.

"Eh?" Mike inquired.

"He's thick skulled and stubborn…and now he's hurt because of me," Adre choked.

Mike reached over and offered a hug with an open arm.

She sniffed before launching herself at him and curling into the hug.

"Yeah he's stubborn, but he's also too stubborn to die," Mike chuckled.

Adre laughed softly at that.

Leo cast the young woman a smile, and Mike a careful look.

He knew Raph loved this woman and despite the fact that Mike also deserved his chance there would be no peace if he tried wooing Adre when Raph was already.

Mike instantly got the hint and shot him a look that clearly said "Seriously? Come on!".

Leo relaxed before returning his attention to the computer screen.

"When can we head out?" Leo asked softly.

**A/N: Here we go! We'll be more on Raph's experiences now…just had to get the rescue started. ^^**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~6pm~

He gasped for breath a his head was jerked out of the water, choking and sputtering.

His head was slammed back under forcing him to suck water into his lungs. He struggled against their grip, his chained hands held firmly behind him and his shoulders held down, his legs pinned in a kneeling position under him.

He was jerked back out again and slapped repeatedly.

He struggled to catch his breath, but was determine not to show weakness.

He struggled to focus on something else, _anything_ else.

Adre, was she safe?

She had to be, they were looking for her.

Would he ever see her again?

His head slammed back under the freezing water and he choked as it rushed into his mouth and into his lungs.

He choked, struggling, he focused on Adre, pushing back his own growing panic.

_He looked up from her couch as she walked into the living room, he was sprawled out on it in a completely relaxed upright position. A cup of tea was held in one of his hands, the other arm was flung back over the back of the couch. She frowned when she noticed his legs, they were _too_ relaxed, spread open enough to be indecent._

_He raised an eye ridge at her frown, he seemed bored, calm, _relaxed_, she decided not to press her luck and just let him be._

"_Mornin'" he mumbled._

_She blinked and giggled._

_He was _half-asleep._ That was why he was so laid back. Frowned slightly at her laughter but made no comment._

_She walked over and pressed a kiss-_

He was jerked back to reality as something sharp slid under one of the fingernails on his right hand, stabbing the tender nail-bed.

He let out a startled and hoarse shout of rage, jerking his arm back in an attempt to pull away.

He only succeeded in smashing his elbow against something likened to concrete.

Water hit his face and then again, and again, and again until he nearly choked under the weight of his panic at the inability to catch his breath. _They're water-boardin' me…_

It stopped and he sagged against the chains, struggling to calm his racing heart and catch his breath.

"I'll give you one thing Raphael…you're a tough beast. But that's all you are…a beast, a monster, nothing more than an _animal_," Hun hissed as he leaned into Raph's personal space.

Raph summoned up the strength to spit in the man's face.

"_Bite_ me," he rasped, desperate to say something more cutting but he was trembling too much.

The slap threw his head sharply to the left, just missing the concrete wall beside it by inches. His left hand was roughly grabbed as Hun stepped back.

"Remove the nails, see if he'll talk then," Hun spat as his whipped the spittle off of his face.

Raph tensed. His "nails" were more likened to claws, if they removed them he could have some serious problems. April had found that out the hard way when she smashed Leo's hand, by pure fluke, in her car door, trapping his finger tips in the gap. It had been the first time she had ever heard him scream.

He jerked back in desperation, remembering how Leo had grimaced and yelped as Don removed the broken claw fragments, and how long the hand had taken to recover and start to regrow the nails. Even now his nail/claws were still hardening back into the tough, blunt, "blades".

They got a hold of his hand and he screamed as they put pliers on the tip of a nail and jerked back.

Blood gushed from the nail bed.

He struggled to gather his panic, to focus, to think of something else.

He focused on Adre, clamping his mouth shut and blocking out the pain.

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she spat._

"_Why can't you just let it go?" he shot back._

"_You are impossible!" she shrieked, throwing her arms in the air before storming off._

"_FINE!" he roared before turning heel and storming out, slamming the window closed behind him._

_He made his way to the roof and stood there fuming, fists clenched in frustration. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to stay either._

"_Raph?" came the hesitant whisper nearly an hour later._

_He turned his head before glancing down the fire escape to look at her._

"_What?" he mumbled._

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, "you were right…I should've just let it go."_

_He shrugged slightly._

"_Whateva'," he mumbled._

_Adre sobbed and slipped back through the window. _

_It was anothrer hour later be-_

He returned to reality as his head was shoved back under the icy water, it slammed into his aching lungs causing his body to twist and buck in desperation for air.

He past out seconds later only to wake to a beating.

Pain splintered across his skull making him shudder and bite back groans.

His chained arms were yanked upward, dragging him to his feet and down the hall.

Blinding white light seared his eyes making him whimper.

He couldn't help it, his whole body ached but his head took the cake; it was pounding.

He wondered how long he'd been there.

He was thrown into a room, the door slammed shut after his arms were chained to the wall.

He began to shiver slightly as the room drastically cooled.

Exhaustion dragged him along as his body tried to shut down from the cold.

He shivered as the water on his frame began to freeze.

"Adre," he heard himself rasp.

His throat was raw and he coughed weakly.

He hoped he didn't end up sick.

**A/N: Hmmm this isn't going to be as long fic as I thought originally, everything is moving faster than I planned. I'm guessing about four, maybe five, more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

~9am~

Leo scooped up his son and cradled him tightly before pressing a kiss to the fussing infant's forehead.

Caleb whimpered, nuzzling his father in return, hands fluttering against his father's plastron.

Leo smiled softly.

"You need to behave for Aunt April ok?" he whispered softly.

Caleb whimpered slightly but slipped into sleep, content to be within the safe arms of his father.

Leo held him tight, aching to remain frozen like that forever, but Raphael needed help.

_Now._

Who knew what Hun was up to.

He sighed regrettably before preparing to lay Caleb back down.

"Give him here," April urged softly from the doorway.

Leo turned and sighed, a nervous smile flickering on his features for a moment.

April couldn't help but smile.

Leo was hopelessly paternal.

She gently took the infant from his father.

The boy protested the separation loudly, causing Leo to flinch but hesitantly slip out the door.

April smiled sadly as Leo started to turn back as Caleb gave off a particularly loud whimper for his father.

April pointed away and turned her back to Leo with the boy.

After a second she heard Leo take a shaky breath and slip out the door.

She stepped up to the railing after Leo landed on the floor next to Don and Mike.

Leo straightened and suddenly became much more confident.

It had taken his family longer to adjust to his sudden "mask" that he could put on than it had taken April.

She'd known all along that it was all he used to do, now it was just more obvious.

"Be careful guys," she whispered.

Adre was standing beside Splinter, eyes flickering with worry. She said something to Leo before stepping back.

He frowned but nodded before turning and gesturing for his brothers to follow.

Casey would be waiting with the van.

**A/N: I promise this story will be finished, I've just been very busy. Sorry it took me so long to get this typed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~Noon~

"_You know, you're such a jerk sometimes. Why?" Adre asked him one night after he removed his Nightwatcher armor and had grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. _

_He paused and glanced her way, water bottle poised to tip hydration into his mouth, before frowning and then taking a drink. He watched her, as she hung over the back of the couch, staring at him._

"_What are you takin' about Adre?" he muttered._

_She rolled her eyes._

"_You're attitude," she remarked dryly._

_He bristled slightly._

"_What about it?" he growled, suddenly looking dangerous._

_Her eyes widened slightly before she got up and walked right up to him and glared._

"_It's annoys me, and I'm sick of your gripping about your family being out to get you all the time. What is it about Leo that irks you so much? You told me he lost a lot of weight while he was gone and hello, he was gone like two years. So what? He's your brother, heck he's the eldest you don't think the poor guy might want some alone time after watching out for the whole group since he was nine?" Adre snarled._

_His eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Leave it alone Adre," he growled._

"_No," she said sharply._

_His eyes widened in shock._

_She leaned in and looked him squarely in the eye._

"_Lose the attitude and cut the guy some slack or I'll lock both entry ways and withhold everything for two weeks," she hissed._

_He swore, eyes narrowing._

"_You wouldn't dare-" he growled._

"_Watch me," Adre hissed, eyes snapping in anger._

Raph slowly lifted his head, coughing slightly, he slowly got to his feet as he heard the distinct sounds of a brawl. A slow grin spread across his face as a flicker of blue flashed across the narrow window of his containment unit.

"LEO!" he shouted hoarsely.

A few seconds later the door shuddered as something heavy connected with it. Then it slowly opened and Raph growled before bracing himself into a defensive crouch.

Hun was standing in the doorway with Leo pinned underneath his foot. Hun had one of Leo's Katanas pointed at the eldest's throat.

But something was off, Leo was grinning.

Raph cocked his head in confusion and gasped in shock as Hun swayed before dropping Leo's blade and falling forward.

Leo twisted to the left, managing to roll out of the way and leap to his feet before turning to look at his brother.

"Sedative on my blades," he remarked dryly.

Raph gave a hoarse bark of laughter, before grinning as Leo quickly got started to remove the shackles.

"Can you run?" Leo asked.

"I can try," Raph managed, "Is Adre-?"

"She's back at the Lair," Leo replied, "Let's go, Don and Mike are covering our retreat down another hallway, they'll be waiting for my signal that I got you out."

Raph nodded and slowly moved forward, grimacing as his stiff and sore body protested.

Leo gripped him under the arm and grunted before swinging Raph's weight over his shoulders.

Raph grunted in protest, but fumbled to get a hold of Leo's carapace.

_He was on his knees, gasping for breath and sobbing uncontrollably when Adre grabbed his shoulders._

"_Raph? RAPHAEL? What's __**wrong**__?" she cried._

"_Leo…he's…LEO! They took him….they took him!" he gasped, hands shaking as he gripped the pommel's of his brothers broken blades._

"_Who took him?" she gasped, "Raph? Who took Leo?"_

"_Winter's stone generals…they…we…we were fightin' and…and I nearly killed him! He…when I…they…they took…they took him!" it was all he could manage to get out._

_Adre grabbed his head and forced him to look at her._

"_Take a deep breath and think Raph, I can't understand what is happening?" Adre managed._

_It was hours later when he stumbled into the dojo and crumbled at his father's feet after slamming the weight rack to the ground._

Raph groaned softly as a bright lightflickered above his eyes.

"Hey sleepy," Adre cooed softly as he slowly turned his head, "How're you feeling?"

He groaned again before muttering angrily.

Soft chuckles ripples around him.

"It seems he is going to be fine," Splinter's voice murmured, "we best let him rest."

"I'd like to stay Splinter," Adre whispered.

"Good," Raph mumbled softly, "cause I got something' at ask ya…"

"Oh really Raphael? I don't think you're in any shape for that…"Adre remarked dryly.

A chorus of chuckles rippled around him

Raph growled softly before prying his eyes open and sitting up slowly, taking Adre's hand.

"No…I…he paused, glancing at his family, the faint smirk in Leo's eyes and the gleam in his father's gaze.

"What?" Adre asked, cocking an eyebrow at him and looking worried.

"Adreana Svension…will you marry me?" Raph managed.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long…but here is the end! The third installment will start whenever I finally get a chance to type again, hopefully soon.**


End file.
